Quisiera Ser
by Magdi.Malfoy
Summary: Mini-fic. Edward siempre había sido su mejor amigo, su puerto seguro al cual regresar luego de cada rompimiento. Pero el eterno amigo deseaba más, lo quería todo de ella y esta vez no pensaba conformarse con sólo secar sus lágrimas y palmear su hombro.
1. Pañuelo de lágrimas

Quisiera Ser ~

Capitulo 1: Pañuelo de Lágrimas.

La oscuridad de la noche se esparcía sin prisas bajo una densa llovizna, que otorgaba al paisaje un aspecto más melancólico, pero no por ello menos hermoso. Pues no había algo mejor que sentarse en el alfeizar de la ventana y observar el bello paisaje que ofrecía la ciudad de Seattle bajo la lluvia… tal vez si existía, pero no me estaba permitido pensar en ello y mucho menos en ella, ya que con eso sólo conseguiría atraer sentimientos que no estaban distantes de la magnitud que poseía la pena con que el cielo lloraba en este instante.

Me levante rumbo a la cama, en busca de ese sueño reparador que me permitiría mañana sobrevivir a la jornada de trabajo, pues ese que es placentero y te arrastra al mundo onírico estaba vetado para mí, al amar con tal magnitud sin ser mi por asomo correspondido.

Los sentimientos y pensamientos que me obligaba a reprimir desde hace un par de años, se dieron rienda suelta, mientras me revolvía incomodo entre las mantas. Incapaz de conciliar el sueño, me permití viajar hasta sus recuerdos, a esos que a pesar de que dolían como mil cristales incrustados en mi corazón, irónicamente lo hacían latir desbocado por el sólo hecho de pensar en ella. En su belleza sin igual y que me idiotizaba a puntos inalcanzables, en sus ojos con la calidez de la más dulce y sabrosa taza de chocolate e incluso a esos labios que eran mi perdición y con los que ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había soñado con su sabor y su textura contra los míos, mientras mis manos recorrían su cuerpo moldeado por los dioses… estaba perdido.

El timbre retumbo en las paredes de mi silencioso apartamento, y maldije al responsable, aún cuando mi corazón mantenía la sospecha de quien podía ser el responsable que aporreaba ahora mi puerta, cuando pasaban de la una y treinta de la madrugada.

Suspirando me aleje del calor que me proporcionaba el hecho, deslizando la bata por mis hombros rumbo a la puerta de la sala, que en estos instantes era aporreaba mi puerta como si le vida se le fuese en ello. A estas alturas mi corazón latía sin control contra mi caja torácica, pero no me detuve a comprobar quien era, simplemente la abrí, y mi podre corazón se salto un latido con la imagen que encontré del otro lado.

-Edward- susurro la razón de mi existencia con la voz desecha por los sollozos que sacudían su pequeño cuerpo empapado, antes que sus finos brazos de enroscaran en mi cintura y sus dolorosas lágrimas humedecieran mi pecho desnudo.

La situación había sido tan común en los últimos meses, que tan sólo me limite a rodearla con mis brazos y arrastrarla dentro, para cerrar la puerta tras ella.

-¿qué paso esta vez?- deje acariciando los rizos húmedos de su cabello, que despedían ese aroma a fresas que me volvía loco.

Su rostro se alzo y el dolor que me trasmitieron sus ojos en cogió mi corazón – Jacob… él…-su dulce voz se quebró al menos dos veces antes que volviese a enterrar su rostro en mi pecho y continuar bañándome en sus lágrimas.

Mi mandíbula se encajo de golpe y con tanta fuerza que mis dientes protestaron, estaba furioso y el dolor de su llanto sólo estaba aumentando la ira que bullía en mis venas y que deseaba más que nada partirlo en pequeños trocitos con mis propias manos y cobrarme una a una las lágrimas que surcaban el rostro de mi bello ángel.

-¿qué hizo _Jacob_, te hizo daño?- gruñí con los dientes apretados, dejando que mi rabia desdibujara su maldito nombre.

Pero ella no contesto, continuo llorando con su cuerpo encajado al mío que la consolaba por acto reflejo.

-¿Bells?- continué ante su silencio que estaba matando ms nervios y de paso acabando con la poca paciencia que poseía.

Se revolvió en mis brazos, mirándome por un par de segundos para luego cerrarlos con fuerza y estremecerse contra mi cuerpo. Fue entonces que recordé que ella estaba empapada y posiblemente congelada hasta los huesos.

-ya me lo contaras. Ahora vamos a que te pongas algo seco y bebas algo caliente-

Asintió sin soltar su agarre en torno a mí, por lo que camine con ella en mis brazos de vuelta a mi habitación, depositándola en sus pies una vez dentro me separe de ella para entrar al armario en busca de ropa que ella pudiese usar. Cogí un par de pantalones deportivos que habían encogido dentro de la lavadora mi sudadera de la universidad y un sweater azul.

-lo s-siento- su voz sonó rasposa y sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas cuando su mirada se cruzo con la mía, que sin dudas mostraba confusión. –si-siento haberte sacado d-de la cama a estas horas…-

-de eso nada- bese el tope de su cabeza –vístete y te veo en la cocina con una humeante taza de café-

Asintió al tiempo que envolvía su castaña cabellera con una de las toallas que le tendía.

Arrastre los pies hacía la cocina, cerrando mi bata y secando de paso mi pecho en el proceso. Una vez ahí encendí la cafetera y cogí un par de tazones de la alacena. Vertí el contenido en ambos una vez que la dichosa maquina se detuvo y el aroma del café se esparció por la cocina.

Bebí un largo trago y el calor del líquido apaciguo un poco la ira que me rostizaba las venas. Recurriendo a todo mi autocontrol y esbozando la mejor de las sonrisas que fui capaz, voltee seguido por el suave aroma que despedía su cuerpo, alargándole la otra taza por sobre la isla de la cocina.

-gracias- acomodo el cabello sobre uno de sus hombros, acelerando mi pulso con ese simple gesto.

-¿mejor?-

Asintió con la vista fija en sus pies. –ven acá- gire en mi asiento abriendo los brazos para recibirla.

Mi corazón se sintió completo cuando su cuerpo se amoldo al mío y su respiración acaricio la piel de mi cuello, mientras su cabeza reposaba sobre mi hombro.

-¿quieres contarme lo que paso?-

Su cuerpo se tenso y sus brazos estrujaron mi cintura. –él… él… t-tiene a o-otra- susurro entrecortadamente al tiempo que gruesas lágrimas volvían a bañar su rostro de porcelana.

La separe lo justo para acunar su rostro entre mis manos y que mis pulgares pudiesen secar sus rebeldes lágrimas. Bese sus mejillas con ternura, aún cuando por dentro deseaba romper un par de cosas entre ellas el cuello del mal nacido de Jacob. Su rostro se enterró en mi cuello y yo tan sólo pude acariciar su espalda en pequeños círculos intentando calmar las sacudidas que los sollozos producían en su pequeño cuerpo.

-él no vale tus lágrimas- susurre molesto, más para mí que para ella.

-pero y-yo lo quiero-

Y entonces mi corazón se rompió en miles de pedacitos con sus simples palabras. El deseo de correr llego rápido y con esa misma rapidez la deseche, pues este era el papel que yo había elegido tomar en esta historia, el ser el mejor amigo, el pañuelo de sus lágrimas, sin más recompensa que una cálida sonrisa tras secar las lágrimas que otro había puesto en sus ojos.

"Soy tu mejor amigo

tu pañuelo de lagrimas,

de amores perdidos"

.

.

.

* * *

Holap!

Si, aquí estoy una vez más con una nueva locura que surgió en mi mente mientras estaba en la playa con mi mejor amiga en las vacaciones, escuchando como ella prácticamente gritaba al corear las canciones de uno de sus grupos favoritos… por lo que va dedicado para mi Clau.

Soy plenamente conciente que no he actualizado mis otras historias, pero trabajo en ellas con todo mi esfuerzo entre el tiempo que la Universidad me deja en estos días sobre todo con las clases de biomecánica ¬¬ y bueno ya las tengo casi listas y sólo me falta tipearlas en mi pc, pues las aburridas clases de neuro y fármaco y ya tengo los caps listos en mis cuadernos xD!

Este será una especie de mini fic, que espero actualizar semanalmente, pues ya tengo un par de caps escritos y bueno cada uno tendrá un trocito de esta canción, aún cuando no me he decidido de cómo acabara ¿opiniones al respecto?

Será hasta el próximo cap.

Besotes!

.

.

.

Bye.-


	2. Consuelo

Quisiera Ser ~

Capitulo 2: Consuelo.

Suspire, intentando relajar mi postura y que ella no se percatase de la tensión que sus palabras generaban en mi cuerpo. Besando el tope de su cabeza, volví a trazar patrones circulares por su espalda, logrando al cabo de unos minutos que sus lágrimas comenzasen a declinar y su cuerpo detuviese las sacudidas que antes lo estremecía, retorciéndome el alma.

-todo esto es mi culpa…

Su voz fue a penas un suave susurro, que de no haber sentido la calidez de su respiración en mi cuello, hubiese pensado que era parte de mi imaginación.

La ira volvió a rugir en mí, pero rápidamente la controle. ¿Cómo era que ella se culpase, cuando no era más que la victima? Era él quien debía sentirse como la peor de las escorias, por causarle daño a mi pequeña castaña que no era más que un ángel que sólo merecía amor.

-nada de esto es tu culpa cielo- mi voz sonó algo más ruda de lo que pretendía, pero por suerte ella apenas y me escucho.

-lo es Edward… algo malo debo tener para que siempre mis relaciones acaben mal…- la voz se le quebró y nuevas lágrimas refulgieron en sus bellos ojos.

-no sabes lo que dices. Y no hay absolutamente nada malo en ti- al contrario, todo era endemoniadamente perfecto en ella. Cada gesto, mirada, movimiento o respiro rayaba en la perfección, tentando peligrosamente a mi pobre autocontrol.

-sabes que no es cierto, pero gracias-

Sus tersos labios se presionaron contra mi cuello y todo en mi mente comenzó a dar vueltas. Apreté su cuerpo contra el mío y hundí la nariz en sus suaves cabellos, aspirando su dulce aroma que parecía tener un efecto sedante en mí, pues al instante me sentí más relajado y por sobre todo capaz de controlar mis instintos para no cometer una locura que la alejase de mí.

Mi hombro pronto se vio bañado por las lágrimas que brotaban a borbotones de los ojos de Bella, mientras yo sólo puede acariciar la extensión de su cabello, desde su coronilla hasta si cintura, con la mirada fija en las gotas de lluvia que arremetían contra los cristales para luego deslizarse por ellos, rompiendo el silencio de la habitación a la par de los sollozos de mi ángel.

"Te recargas en mi hombro

tú llanto no cesa,

yo solo te acaricio"

Luego de la segunda ronda de café Bella se revolvió en mis brazos y alzo su rostro lo justo para que nuestras miradas se encontraran. Y el dolor que transmitía su mirada me caló hasta los huesos, obligándome a cerrar las manos en puños y apartar la mirada, para controlar las ganas que tenía de dejarla sentada en el sofá e ir a patear a cierto perrito llamado Jake donde no le alumbraba el sol.

Me piche el puente de la nariz y suspire pesadamente antes volver a enfocar mis ojos en ella.

-¿por qué siempre todo me pasa a mi Edward?

Mi quijada se tenso al saber a lo que se refería, pero aún así sonreí lo mejor que pude –porque fuiste la persona más desfavorecida en la repartición de equilibrio, lo cual te vuelve más propensa a los accidentes que al resto de los mortales- dije acariciando su cabello en un intento por desviar su atención y aligerar el tema.

Bufo y un atisbo de sonrisa tiro de la comisura de sus labios, pero demasiado pronto se rindió.

-sabes que no hablo de eso. Me refiero a por qué siempre me dejan o se van con otras…- acabo prácticamente en un débil murmullo.

Suspire derrotado.

-porque no has encontrado el indicado- mis labios hablaban, pero en el fondo yo deseaba que él jamás apareciera, pues yo era egoísta y la quería sólo para mí.

Y podía sonar como el más ególatra del planeta, pero yo sabía que nadie la amaría nunca como yo lo hacía sería capaz de adorarla cada día con la devoción que yo lo hacía ni mucho menos podría protegerla hasta de ella misma con tal de no ver siquiera una lágrima de tristeza salir que sus ojos.

-estoy comenzando a creer que no existe, o no me está permitido…- susurro recargando la cabeza en mi hombro y escondiendo el rostro en mi cuello.

_¿Y qué hay de mi?-_ quise gritar, pero como el maldito cobarde que era calle y me contuve de hacerla participe de mis sentimientos. Guardando para mí, las malditas palabras que quemaban en mi lengua por ser dichas y confesar así mi enorme amor por ella y mis deseos de protegerla y no ver nunca más una lágrima cruzar su rostro de porcelana.

Presione los labios contra su cabello, susurrando palabras amorosas y estrechándola en mis brazos cuando sus sollozos volvieron a sacudir su cuerpo y sus lágrimas bañaron mi piel.

" Y me dices ¿por qué la vida

es tan cruel con tus sentimientos?

yo solo te abrazo

y te _consuelo_"

No sé cuanto tiempo permanecimos así, pudieron ser minutos, horas, pero carecían de importancia. Pues desde hace mucho había aprendido a valorar cada uno de los momentos que permanecía con Bella, aún cuando fueran tan desgarrantes como ahora, ya que eran mis únicas oportunidades que tenía de estrecharla entre mis brazos sin tener que dar mayores explicaciones por ello.

Mi mente divago imaginando como sería estar siempre así con ella, susurrándole todas aquellas palabras que llevaba guardando por años y disfrutando del sabor de sus labios con los míos, sintiéndola mía, como con frecuencia ocurría en mis sueños. Pero para mi desgracia Bella no parecía ser conciente de lo que provocaba en mi, o tal vez sólo se hacía la desentendida, para no herir mis sentimientos con su rechazo y tirar de paso por la borda nuestra disfuncional amistad.

La respiración acompasada de Bella contra la piel erizada de mi cuello me dio a entender que se encontraba dormida. Besando su cabello la alce en mis brazos y camine a mi habitación. Me recosté con ella entre mis brazos, arropándola con el edredón blanco de la cama, disfrutando a fondo de lo maravilloso que era entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo con su cuerpo abrazado al mío.

Bese ambas mejillas y la punta de su nariz, antes de entregarme al sueño reponedor que me llamaba, maravillándome con el aroma enloquecedor que despedía su piel y el latir acompasado de su corazón contra el mío, como si fuesen uno sólo.

La sentí revolverse en mis brazos y suspirar largamente antes que su respiración cambiara de frecuencia y me indicara que se encontraba despierta. Bostece, tallando mis ojos para mirarla.

Una hermosa y tímida sonrisa curvaba sus labios y hacía brillar sus enrojecidos ojos, la cual aumento al comprobar que también me encontraba despierto.-buenos días- canturreo con su hermosa voz, depositando un pequeño beso en mi pecho que me estremeció hasta la médula.

-buenos días-

Acaricie su mejilla, sintiéndola colorearse bajo mi toque, lo que revolvió un par de fibras en mi interior.

-¿cómo estás?

-ahora mejor, siento la lloradera de ayer- bajo la mirada, privándome de perderme en sus bellas iris chocolate.

Alcé su rostro con mi mano libre, sin detener el paseo de la otra por su cremosa piel. Y sin saber porqué incline mi rostro hasta que nuestras narices chocaron y el aroma de su aliento aturdió mis sentidos y acelero el ritmo de mi pulso. Busque su mirada pero no supe interpretar lo que vi en ella, había _¿deseo?,_ debía apartarme, pero me encontraba en un punto sin retorno y el hecho que ella no me hubiese apartado me infundió las fuerzas que necesitaba para acabar de acortar la distancia que nos separaba, y estrelle mis labios contra los suyos, maravillándome con su textura y el sabor que se esparció por mi boca.

.

.

.

Fin!

* * *

Siento no haber actualizado antes, pero no me gusto lo que había escrito antes y la Universidad se roba mí tiempo y casi ni me queda algo para escribir xD!

Pero aquí esta y prometo no volver a tardar y actualizar mis otras historias de aquí al fin de semana. Y bueno va dedicado a mi mejor amiga Clau que ha estado media triste estos días y a mi melliza perdida; Nacha. Malfoy que siempre está ahí para ayudarme.

Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos. Espero seguir viendo sus comentarios!

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Besos.


	3. Muriendo

Quisiera Ser ~

Capitulo 3: Muriendo.

_El roce de sus labios fue una suave caricia que produjo en mí un gruñido desde lo hondo de mi pecho, haciéndome desear por más. _

_Cada una de las curvas de sus generosos labios se amoldaron a la perfección a los míos, como si fuesen dos piezas creadas para encaja, enviando una descarga de sensaciones que estremeció hasta el último de mis cuerpos vertebrales._

_Con la punta de la lengua acaricie el contorno de sus sabrosos labios, ejerciendo un poco de presión sobre el inferior, en una muda pregunta de que Bella acepto al instante, separado sus labios para que mi lengua entrase en su boca y acariciase todo a su paso antes de enroscarse a la suya, haciéndola jadear contra mi boca._

_Mis manos se movieron codiciosas por sus costados hasta enlazarse a su pequeña cintura y acercar su cuerpo al mío, eliminando todo posible espacio entre nosotros. Las suyas por su parte se deslizaron por mi pecho, robándome más de un gemido que su boca bebió sedienta, antes de enterrarlas en mi cabello y jalar los mechones en un ritmo hipnótico que estaba despertando ciertas partes de mi anatomía, que estaba seguro ella podía sentir._

_Sin poder contenerme mordisqueé su labio inferior, como tantas beses había hecho en mis sueños, delatándome con los gemidos que conseguí de ella con ese simple acto. Mientras mi mente flotaba en el séptimo cielo, al sentir su cuerpo retorcerse contra el mío y mi paladar disfrutaba del empalagoso manjar que mi boca succionaba de la suya, en aquel beso que había dejado de ser tierno desde hace mucho y que sólo representaba una lucha enardecida del más puro y desquiciante deseo._

_Deslice mis labios, contorneando su mandíbula, regando un sinfín de besos húmedos por la cremosa piel de su cuello, sonriendo contra su piel cada vez que ella jadeaba. Pero demasiado pronto sus manos se posaron en mi pecho y ejercieron presión para alejarme, confundido busque sus chocolatosas iris, pero lo que vi en ellas estrujo mi corazón y me indico que había ido demasiado lejos._

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Suspirando pesadamente volví a la realidad y mis pies retomaron su insistente paseo por los alrededores de la estancia, cual gato enjaulado buscando apaciguar su ira. Rechine los dientes, apretando los puños hasta el punto en que mis nudillos se volvieron blancos, antes de enfrentar su mirada y dejarle más que en claro que no estaba de acuerdo con la locura que me estaba proponiendo.

-¿quieres dejarlo?

Tense la mandíbula, entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿es qué tú esperabas que aprobara esta locura?- quise gritar cuando ella asintió con todo el descaro del mundo- ¿qué resta entonces, una salva de aplausos?

-¿has terminado? –dijo frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho.

Espire exasperado, dejándome caer sobre el sofá con el antebrazo cubriendo mis ojos.

-¿Edward?

No conteste ni moví la más mínima célula de mi cuerpo, ni lo hice cuando el sofá se hundió a mi lado y su cálida respiración acaricio mi mejilla, enviando un millón se sensaciones por mi sistema. Volviéndome prácticamente imposible continuar actuando indiferente a su presencia.

Y es que me negaba a creer que lo que había pasado entre nosotros hace un par de semanas hubiese significado tan poco para ella, mientras que para mí se había vuelto mi nueva cruz a cargar. Me dolía, más de lo que estaba dispuesto a reconocer su indiferencia y lo despectivo de sus palabras, cuando se refirió a uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida como un completo error. Y no conforme con ello, ahora me pedía mi ayuda para contentarse con el perro sarnoso, mejor conocido como Jacob Back.

-Edward por favor –suplico acariciando mi mejilla.

Y como el completo imbécil que era, incapaz de negarle algo, quite el brazo y enfrente su mirada.

-¿por favor? –dijo haciendo un puchero. Mientras todo lo que yo deseaba era succionar su labio inferior con los míos.

-¿te das cuenta de lo que me pides? _No, estaba claro que no lo _hacía. Pues de saberlo jamás solicitaría mi ayuda para entregar a la mujer que amo en bandeja de plata a un completo sinvergüenza y asqueroso perro pulgoso.

-no tengo nadie más a quien pedírselo, los chicos se negaron en rotundo –dijo frunciendo el ceño, como si nuestros amigos hubiesen cometido un crimen. Además tu eres mi mejor amigo- _De acuerdo eso dolió. _

-¿y qué es exactamente lo que me pides? –murmure en tono neutro.

Un vestigio de sonrisa tiro de la comisura de sus generosos y rosáceos labios.

-que me acompañes a cenar este viernes con Jacob, tú llevaras a Tanya por supuesto. Será como una cita doble –son rió nublando el claro fluir de mis pensamientos.

Fruncí el ceño apretando los dientes -¿Tanya? ¿Es que además esperas ligarme con la sicópata que he estado intentando evitar?

Solté un bufido cuando ella asintió, con una traviesa sonrisa adornando su rostro de porcelana.

-vamos Edward, Tanya no es lo importante. Además siempre puedes luego darle una patada en donde no le alumbra el sol –sonrió –y si todo resulta como yo lo espero, yo misma le daré buenas razones para que se mantenga lejos de ti.

-¿y qué es exactamente lo que esperas?- gruñí de sólo imaginar a Bella en los brazos del perrito.

Su deslumbrante sonrisa se ensancho aún más -eso lo sabrás este viernes. Prometo que no te arrepentirás –dijo lanzándome una mirada que no supe identificar.

_Si como no._

Suspire rendido –de acuerdo. Pero sí considero que el arrepentimiento de Jacob no es real o que la situación se nos va de las manos, te sacare de allí aunque sea a la rastra –dije mirándola a los ojos para que le quedase claro hablaba en serio.

-¡eres el mejor! –canturreo arrojándose a mis brazos y regando una infinidad de besos por mi rostro, sin llegar a acercarse a la parte que más necesitaba del contacto de sus suaves y dulces labios.

"Me pides mil concejos para protegerte

de tu próximo encuentro,

sabes que te cuido"

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Y aquí estaba yo, contra mis deseos, aparcando el auto frente a uno de los mejores restaurant de Seattle. Descendí, entregándole las laves de mi precioso volvo al valet para ayudar –sólo porque era un caballero- a Tanya a bajar del auto, soltando su mano a la primera oportunidad. Pero como hoy no era mi día de suerte sus manos se aferraron como garras a mi brazo, dejándome sentir su cuerpo pegado a mi costado.

Arrastre los pies molesto –cual niño en medio de un berrinche- hasta la entrada, donde ya no esperaba la flamante pareja. Quise gruñir al ver la mano de Jacob sobre la cintura de Bella, quien no me estaba ayudando a controlar mi mounstro interior con lo exquisitamente apetecible que lucía. Sus suaves y sugerentes curvas se encontraban embutidas en un cortísimo vestido purpura de finos tirantes, que remarcaban las bien contorneadas curvas de sus cremosas piernas que lucían especialmente excitantes en los altos tacones que calzaba. Su cabello caía en una perfecta cascada de rizos sobre uno de sus hombros, mientras su maquillaje enmarcaba suavemente las bellas facciones de su rostro de ángel.

-buenas noches- susurro sonriendo cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron.

Asentí apretando la mandíbula cuando la asquerosa mano del perrito se movió lentamente hasta su cadera.

-Bella querida, luces muy bien.

Si antes había deseado estrangular a Tanya, ahora ese deseo se incrementaba por un par de millones. Cómo demonios tenía el descaro de calificar la apariencia de Bella con un simple bien, cuando con afirmar que estaba hermosa, perfecta y radiante era quedarse corto.

-gracias, también tú Tanya –dijo con una sonrisa tiritando en sus labios, que yo sabía no era sincera, pues Bella repudiaba a Tanya. Lo cual me hacía más difícil el comprender porque se empecino en que la trajera.

Apreté con más fuerza de la necesaria la mano que el perrito me tendió, antes de besar la mejilla de Bella y experimentar el conocido cosquilleo que estremecía mis células cada vez que entraba en contacto con su piel.

-¿entramos? –murmuro Bella con las mejillas arreboladas eludiendo mi mirada.

El maître nos condujo a la mesa reservada por Bella, la cual resulto ser la misma que solíamos usar cada vez que cenábamos aquí. Enarque una ceja, pero ella sólo sacudió ligeramente su cabeza mordiendo tentadoramente su labio al tomar asiento.

Haber pensado que esta "cita" sería un desastre insoportable, era quedarse corto en explicación para lo que estaba viviendo ahora _¡Y sólo estábamos en el primer plato!_ Mi sangre hervía cada vez que las patas de Jacob se deslizaban por la piel expuesta de Bella, cerrando los puños bajo la mesa cuando tenía el descaro de besarla, ya fuese en la coronilla, las mejillas o su cuello. Pues por piedad a mi salud mental ella jamás le permitió besarla en los labios.

Y por otro lado estaba Tanya, que no dejaba de batir sus pestañas según ella de manera sensual –que sólo estaba consiguiendo revolver mi estómago- sonreír como la idiota que era recargándose en mi hombro al murmurar palabras a las que jamás preste atención, debido a que mis sentidos sólo registraban los movimientos de cierta castaña que esquivaba mi mirada como si la vida se le fuese en ello.

Mi cuerpo por completo se tenso, cuando una de las manos de Tanya se perdió mesa abajo y apretó mi rodilla, comenzando un lento ascenso por mi muslo. Gruñendo completamente molesto la aparte de un manotazo, lanzándole dagas con los ojos cuando sus ojos azules me miraron con fingida inocencia.

-¿Edward, pasa algo? –la muy bribona tenía el descaro de preguntarlo, cuando ella sabía a la perfección que esta situación era un completo suplicio para mi, que se acrecentaba con mi renuencia a tener a Tanya cerca, quien no perdía oportunidad para insinuarse.

Suspire pesadamente, volviendo a apartar la mano de Tanya de mi, con más fuerza de la que merecía una mujer, pero en este instante estaba viendo todo rojo al observar en primera fila como el perrito Jake dejaba su nariz recorrer el cuello de Bella, para posar su hocico pulgoso sobre la prominencia de su clavícula.

_¡Suficiente!_

Sin detenerme a meditar mi accionar, me levante con brusquedad estrellando mis puños sobre la masa, con tal fuerza que el cristal de esta crujió, el centro de mesa dio un tumbo y varias de las copas se rompieron o voltearon su contenido sobre la pulcra tela blanca del mantel. Pero ello no pudo importarme menos.

Jacob me lanzo una mirada reprobatoria, Tanya jadeo llevando sus manos al excesivo escote de su vestido. y Bella, ella se limito a mirarme sin mover siquiera un pelo, mordiendo su generoso labio inferior mientras_ ¿sonreía? _

Fruncí el ceño devolviendo su mirada dolido –debo irme –dije con voz seca, negando con la cabeza cuando Bella hizo ademán de levantarse de su asiento.

Con prisa recogí mi chaqueta y me encamine a grandes zancadas a la entrada, donde prácticamente gruñí pidiendo que trajesen al instante mi auto.

Exhalé el aire contenido en mis pulmones con la mandíbula tensa. Pinchándome en puente de la nariz cuando las imágenes de la "cena" revolotearon en mi mente, mientras me gritaba un rosario de maldiciones por haber dejado que esto pasara, ya que sólo había conseguido que hundiesen el dedo en la herida sangrante, volviendo mi dolor una prioridad y restregando en mi cara que ella jamás dejaría de verme como su amigo y que prefería perdonar una infidelidad antes de estar conmigo. Pues yo sería siempre "su mejor amigo" aunque me negase con cada fibra de mi ser a conformarme con ello.

"Lo que no sabes es que

yo quisiera ser ese por quien

te desvelas y te desesperas,

yo quisiera ser tu llanto,

ese que viene de tus sentimientos"

Sentí su presencia tras de mí antes incluso que acabase de acercarse, pero no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarla ni deseaba recriminarle –aunque me doliese en lo más hondo- algo que parecía hacerla feliz.

-¿Edward?

-ahora no Bella- cerré los ojos sin voltearme a verla, cuando la fragancia a fresas que emanaba su cuerpo se coló por mi cavidad nasal.

-¿qué es lo que pasa?¿por qué saliste así, tan de improviso? –continuo ignorando mis palabras, a lo que me encogí de hombros -¿tan poco te importo que no eres capaz siquiera de verme a la cara?

Mi creciente dolor se transformo rápidamente en molestia, ante lo ilógico de sus palabras. Cómo era capaz de pensarlo siquiera, cuando había dedicado la mitad de mi vida a intentar demostrarle cuan importante era para mí, aún cuando ella no correspondiera mis sentimientos y siempre tuviese ojos para cualquiera menos para mí.

"Yo quisiera ser ese por quien

tu despertaras ilusionada,

yo quisiera que vivieras

de mi siempre enamorada"

-tú no sabes nada –dije entre dientes, volteándome a verla.

-¡explícame! Edward yo…

La cogí por los hombros, silenciando sus palabras con mi repentino movimiento -¿es qué no puedes verlo? –me miro con la incomprensión bailoteando en sus iris –lo siento Bella, pero no puedo ver como te entregas a un error como este. Jacob es un maldito que no te merece –dije soltando mis manos de sus brazos y girándome para caminar a mi recién aparecido volvo.

-¿qué paso contigo?

Me limite a mirarla por sobre mi hombro.

-¿por favor dime quién eres y dónde está el Edward que me apoyaba en todo? –murmuro caminando hasta detenerse frente a mí. Cerca y al mismo tiempo a galaxias de distancia.

"Tu te me quedas viendo,

y me preguntas si algo

me está pasando"

-se canso de fingir que todo está bien, porque aunque tu no lo quieras ver las cosas no pueden estar peor… Y no sé si podre estar ahí la próxima vez que el perrito te lastime –dije sintiendo mi corazón encogerse al ver sus ojos acuosos –es mejor que me vaya- bese el toque de su cabeza, intoxicándome con su dulce aroma.

-¿por qué?

Porque te amo más que a mi vida, pero soy el más grande de los cobardes como para reconocerlo o siquiera saber cómo decírtelo de forma adecuada. Aunque callar represente retorcerme en mi dolor y cargar con la peor de las torturas al ver a otro hacer lo que mi corazón más ha deseado por años.

"y yo no sé qué hacer,

si tu supieras que me estoy _muriendo,_

quisiera decirte lo que yo siento"

La amaba, pero la necesitaba lejos antes de cometer una locura que la alejaría incluso como mi amiga. –Jacob te espera- murmure acariciando su pómulo para dejarla ir y no volver a intervenir en su vida.

-Edward…

-más tarde Bella.

La oí bufar y dar un paso para tomar mi rostro entre sus pequeñas manos y jalarlo para que se inclinase sobre el suyo. -¿por qué no dejas de evitar algo que tú también deseas?- susurro atrapándome bajo el poder de sus hermosas iris chocolate.

Era demasiado humano como para tener la necesidad de preguntar si el rumbo de sus palabras era el mismo de mis pensamientos, pero antes que mis labios consiguiesen articular palabra alguna fueron acallados por la colisión de los suyos. Los cuales se amoldaron a la perfección con los míos, iniciando la danza eterna que llevaba deseando por semanas y me permitía deleitarme de la textura de sus labios y beber del embriagante sabor que su boca proporciono a la mía cuando mi lengua fue bienvenida y profundice el beso más apasionado, delicioso y placentero de mi vida.

.

.

.

Fin!

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Lo sé, quieren matarme o al menos enviar a Jane para que me torture un rato por tardar tanto. Pero a modo de disculpa diré que las solemnes de la Universidad están secando mi cerebro, porque la verdad me ha costado mucho encontrar tiempo para escribir y mucho más el dar con las ideas para hacerlo. Además que resulto ser mucho más largo que los anteriores.

Pero ya está aquí y junto con agradecer sus bellos reviews –intentare contestarlos cuando antes- sus alertas y favoritos, les informo que ya el próximo es el capi final de esta mini historia –si, se me acaba la canción- pero he estado pensando en hacer una secuela ¿ustedes qué creen?

Como siempre va dedicado a mi melliza; Nacha Malfoy que me dio las ideas necesarias para saber donde cortar el cap. y a mi Clau que siempre es un apoyo para mi.

Espero sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, criticas o lo que cruce por su mente ojala de la forma más constructiva posible xD!

Beshos!


	4. Yo quisiera Ser

Quisiera Ser ~

Capitulo 4: Yo quisiera ser.

_-¿por qué no dejas de evitar algo que tú también deseas?- susurro atrapándome bajo el poder de sus hermosos iris chocolate._

_Era demasiado humano como para tener la necesidad de preguntar si el rumbo de sus palabras era el mismo de mis pensamientos, pero antes que mis labios consiguiesen articular palabra alguna fueron acallados por la colisión de los suyos. Los cuales se amoldaron a la perfección con los míos, iniciando la danza eterna que llevaba deseando por semanas y me permitía deleitarme de la textura de sus labios y beber del embriagante sabor que su boca proporciono a la mía cuando mi lengua fue bienvenida y profundice el beso más apasionado, delicioso y placentero de mi vida. _

…

Una de mis manos se enterró en su cabello soldando su rostro al mío, mientras la otra recorría su espalda para abarcar su pequeña cintura y acortar toda distancia posible entre nuestros cuerpos. Las de Bella por su parte acariciaban mi cabello y trazaban pequeños círculos por mi cuello, que estaban haciéndome perder el control.

Jadeo cuando succione su labio inferior, cumpliendo la fantasía que llevaba trazando en mi mente durante toda la maldita cena. Sonreí presumido entre sus labios cuando su respiración se volvió superficial, sus dedos se hundieron en mis hombros y su cuerpo se estremeció deliciosamente entre mis brazos.

Su boca se movió avariciosa y la mía correspondió con el mismo frenesí cada envestida de sus dulces labios. Mientras todo lo demás dejaba de existir y me entregaba por completo a las sensaciones que me embargaban, aunque en el fondo de mi mente era conciente que no existía un mañana para nosotros.

El aire abandono mis pulmones cuando Bella mordió mi labio, transformándolo en un beso completamente pasional, en donde las pasiones más oculta dominaban, llevándome el límite. Pegue su cuerpo aún más al mío –si ello era posible- notando como mi pantalón se estrechaba con cada roce de su cuerpo.

Inhale con fuerzas cuando sus labios abandonaron los míos para deslizarse por mi mandíbula y acabar mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja, haciéndome casi imposible continuar actuando como un ser racional y no tomarla ahí mismo.

Desee compartir con ella todo lo que me provocaba su cercanía y aún más el roce de sus labios y el calor de su cuerpo, gritarle cuanto la amaba, que ella era mi vida pues mi corazón era suyo y que jamás podría continuar viviendo completo si ella volvía con el maldito perro faldero de Jake. Pero una vez más mis malditos miedos se impusieron, porque sabía que sería incapaz de continuar con mi maldita existencia si ella me rechazaba y cortaba todo lazo, aún cuando el único que compartíamos era la eterna amistad que Bella sentía por mí.

"Pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces

y que solo en mi mente

vivas para siempre"

Y ahora ella venía, me besaba y ponía mi miserable mundo una vez más de cabeza, restregando en mi cara que todo lo que deseaba por más que estuviese entre mis manos, jamás sería mío.

Bella suspiro recostando su cabeza en mi hombro, acariciando mi cuello con su irregular respiración. –por lo visto esta cena fue todo un éxito –susurro presionando sus cálidos labio contra la fría piel de mi cuello.

_¿un éxito? La dichosa cena había sido por lejos el peor momento de mi vida._

Jale su cintura, separándola lo justo para verla a los ojos. -¿de qué demonios estás hablando? –gruñí entre dientes.

-estás celoso –se limito a decir, sonriendo ampliamente.

Su respuesta me desconcertó, la mire fijamente a los ojos por un par de minutos inmensurable, mientras abría y cerraba la boca en repetidas ocasiones sin saber bien que decir.

-no creías que iba a volver con Jacob ¿o sí? –murmuro quitando un par de mechones que caían sobre mis ojos (*) mientras yo la miraba atónito –todo esto de la cena no fue más que una forma de ponerte celoso y comprobar que el beso del otro día fue más que un simple impulso –dijo levantándose en la punta de sus pies para rozar mis labios.

_¿Hablaba enserio? _

Mi mente era un manojo de pensamientos que carecía por completo de lógica, mientras mi corazón latía desbocado, rogando en cada palpitar que sus palabras fuesen reales y no un juego de mi subconsciente como había ocurrido tantas veces antes.

-¿qué es lo que me estás diciendo? –pregunte con una voz que no reconocí como mía.

Sus hermosos ojos de suave chocolate brillaron intensamente mientras una deslumbrante sonrisa se expandía por su rostro de fina porcelana, acelerando mi frecuencia cardiaca. -¿es qué no te das cuenta? –respondió con otra pregunta haciéndome bufar. –me gustas Edward, y ha sido así desde que tengo memoria. Pero jamás paso por mi mente que tú pudieses sentir lo mismo –termino casi en un murmullo inaudible, bajando la mirada.

Me tense _¡ella me quería! _Gritaba insistentemente mi atormentada mente, pero mi cuerpo se negaba a responder, presa del shock inducido por sus palabras. Deslizando dos dedos bajo su pequeña barbilla alce su rostro, gruñendo al ver que desviaba la mirada. –Bella –llame sin obtener respuesta. –Bella mírame –prácticamente implore ansioso por perderme en sus chocolatosas iris.

Sus ojos encontraron los míos tras un lento acenso y mi corazón se lanzó a palpitar como demente al no encontrar rasgos de mentira en su mirada.

_¡Lo decía enserio!_

Presionando mis brazos en torno a su cintura la alce sin problemas estrellando mis labios contra los suyos, tomándola por sorpresa, pero al instante sus labios comenzaron a encontrar las embestidas de mis labios, llevándome a mí trozo de cielo que sólo alcanzaba cuando ella estaba en mis brazos. Su lengua delineo mi labio inferior, solicitando en permiso que mi boca correspondió sin siquiera pensarlo, dejándola profundizar el beso, mientras mis manos se movían avariciosas por la piel expuesta de su espalda.

Recosté mi frente contra la suya buscando normalizar mi respiración, mientras me perdía en el brillo hipnótico de sus bellos ojos. –tú no me gustas –susurre viendo como sus ojos se abrían con pánico. Sonreí –me encantas –bese sus labios –me deslumbras –bese la punta de su nariz –me trastornas –bese su mejilla –me fascinas –bese la otra –y siempre ha sido así –dije volviendo a besar sus labios con ímpetu.

-¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste?- murmuro sin separarse de mis labios.

-porque tenía miedo a perderte –confesé en un susurro el más grande de los temores que ha atormentado más de la mitad de mi vida.

-tonto –acaricio mi mejilla haciéndome cerrar los ojos ante el toque de seda de sus dedos –no puedes perder aquello que te necesita desde que tiene razón –susurro deslizando sus dedos por mis labios -no creas que vas a librarte tan fácilmente de mi –sonrió inclinándose en la punta de los pies para presionar sus labios contra los míos.

-como si fuese a dejarte ir –murmure estrechándola contra mi pecho, hundiendo el rostro en la delicada curva de su cuello para inhalar de su dulce fragancia. -Hay algo que aún no entiendo –dije al cabo de unos minutos separándola lo justo para verla a los ojos.

-¿el qué?

-¿por qué te empeñaste en llevara a cabo esta cena y hacerme creer que volverías con _Jacob_? –gesticule su nombre entre dientes arqueando una ceja.

Bella mordió su labio inferior, intentando disimular como las comisuras de sus labios tiraban por formar una involuntaria sonrisa. –en realidad Jacob jamás me engaño, nosotros habíamos terminado hace un par de semanas y bueno… -la mire incrédulo, abriendo para volver a cerrar mi boca al ver que ella levantaba una mano para impedir que la interrumpiese. –la noche en que llegue a tu casa en la madrugada –asentí dándole a entender que la recordaba. –me encontré con Tanya a la salida de la librería y ella presumió con todo su desplante que tú habías vuelto con ella y que pasarían un increíble fin de semana juntos. Y entonces no supe cómo estaba en tu puerta decidida a pedirte una confirmación, pero cuando abriste lo único que deseaba era que fueses para mí y que te quedases conmigo y no fueses con ella, por eso invente que Jacob me había engañado. Mentí y lo siento, pero en ese momento sólo pensaba en que no podía dejar que ella te alejase de mí, y luego me encontré con Jacob y junto a Alice ideamos esta cena para confirmar si había algo entre ustedes…

-¿qué tú qué? –mi voz sonó seca y me reprendí mentalmente pues Bella se encogió ante mi tono. -¿cómo demonios dejas que Alice te aconseje?

Suspiró regalándome una media sonrisa. -¿estás enojado conmigo?

Negué besando su coronilla. –nunca podría, pero no negare que me molesto que me hicieses creer que volverías con _él._

-¿por qué?-

-tuviste el valor de hacer lo que yo no pude. Aunque hubiese preferido que me lo dijeses en lugar de confabular con Alice para atormentarme –dije en un fingido tono de molestia.

-te quiero –susurro enterrando su nariz en mi cuello. Haciendo mi corazón latir rebosante de alegría en mi pecho.

-y yo a ti mi pequeño ángel –respondí acariciando su sedoso cabello.

Me limite a estrecharla entre mis brazos disfrutando del silencio que nos mecía, pues las palabras salían sobrando, ahora que todas las piezas de mi vida al fin caían en su sitio. Ella me quería y yo estaba dispuesto a dedicar mi vida en llenarla de mimos y hacerla tan feliz que esa hermosa sonrisa que me trastornaba no desapareciese nunca de sus rojos y sabrosos labios.

Bese sus cabellos separándome de Bella al ver el valet acercarse con las llaves de mi volvo, gruñéndole sin disimulo al notar como sus ojos estaban fijos en las cremosas piernas de Bella. Rodeando su cintura la jale contra mi costado guiándola hacia el volvo tras haberle arrebatado las llaves al impertinente chico.

-eres imposible –dijo Bella entre risas apoyándose en mi pecho para besar la comisura de mis labios –qué no deje en claro que quien me interesa eres tu- susurro rodeando mi cintura con sus finos brazos.

-sólo yo – dije contra sus labios, presionándolos lentamente mientras colocaba el cinturón de seguridad en torno a su cuerpo.

"Por eso yo quisiera ser ese por quien

Tu te desvelas y te desesperas"

…

A penas la puerta del departamento sonó indicando que estaba cerrada, Bella ataco mis labios en un hambriento beso. Sus brazos se enroscaron sobre mis hombros para poder acariciar un par de mechones de cabello con sus pequeñas manos, descendiendo con suaves caricias por mi cuello, causando una descarga de escalofríos por mi columna cervical.

Su lengua presiono mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar y profundizar el beso, mientras sus audaces dedos soltaban los primeros cinco botones de mi camisa en menos de lo que tarda un latido. Sonreí contra sus labios. Dejándola dominar el beso acaricie cada porción de piel que su vestido dejaba expuesto, trazando círculos por su espalda hasta ceñirlas en torno a su cintura y alzarla para encontrar las embestidas de sus labios sin tener que inclinar la cabeza, a lo que Bella respondió enrollando sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera, haciéndome sisear por la fricción.

Separando a penas los parpados nos encamine hasta el sofá, donde me deje caer con Bella en mi regazo, quien soltó una risita con lo repentino del movimiento. Con las piernas de Bella a cada lado de las mías, incline la cabeza besando la piel de su hombro –sonriendo al sentir su piel erizarse bajo mis labios- tracé un camino de suaves besos hasta presionar mis labios largamente en la base de su garganta, succionando con mi lengua antes de ascender por su cuello hasta atrapar el lóbulo de su oreja, ganándome un suave jadeo de su parte.

Atrape sus labios en un nuevo beso, en uno tierno y tan cargado de amor que demostraba todo lo que sentía por ella, dejando implícito además todas las promesas que pensaba llevar a cabo en las próximas semanas y hasta el final de mis días. Su lengua combatía fieramente con la mía, dejando de lado toda ternura, para fundirnos en un beso que reflejaba la necesidad que comenzaba a crecer en ambos.

Mis manos se deslizaron hasta el final de su diminuto vestido y mis manos trazaron formas sin sentido por sobre la piel desnuda de sus muslos, escuchándola soltar un sinfín de suspiros y gemidos con cada recorrido de mis dedos sobre su cremosa piel.

Apreté los dientes cuando la sentí frotarse contra mí y volver más notorio mi problema, Bella sonrió presumida y repitió la acción hasta que mis manos detuvieron sus caderas, a lo que ella hizo un tierno puchero mirándome con fingida inocencia.

-Bella –suspiraron mis labios en una podre advertencia cuando sus dientes comenzaron a morder mi cuello.

-te quiero – simplemente dijo rozando mis labios. Regresando a la tarea de soltar los botones de mi camisa. –no sabes cuánto tiempo soñé con esto –murmuro besando cada trozo de mi pecho que quedaba a la vista con cada botón que ella soltaba.

-no más del que yo tengo deseando esto –respondí tomando su fino cuello con una de mis manos y alzar su cuello para estrellar mis labios contra los suyos, mientras la otra se perdía por su espalda y comenzaba a bajar el cierre de su vestido.

Contuve el aliento cuando el vestido callo a la altura de su cintura, revelando en sutil detalle de que ella no portaba sujetador. Sus manos por instinto se despegaron de mi pecho y subieron a cubrir el suyo, pero las detuve a mitad de camino envolviendo sus muñecas.

-eres hermosa –susurre volviéndola a besar, acunando su rostro con ambas manos. –lo más hermoso que mis ojos han visto –dije sin interrumpir el contacto de nuestros ojos, dejando que mis manos trazaran suaves caricias por los costados de su escultural cuerpo.

La más amplia y bella de las sonrisas se expandió en sus carnosos labios -¿más qué Tanya? –pregunto mirándome con intensidad acariciando mis mejillas.

Rodé los ojos ante lo absurdo de su pregunta –mil veces mejor amor, no vuelvas a compararte con ella. Tanya no es capaz de llegarte siquiera a la suela de tus zapatos –conteste deslizando mis dedos por el fino y largo taco de los que calzaba, que por una extraña razón me excitaban de sobremanera.

Sin quitar esa bella sonrisa de sus labios me beso con ansias, jalándome contra ella para quitar la camisa de mis brazos. Pronto la ropa paso a un segundo plano en algún lugar de la sala, besando, acariciando, succionando y mordisqueando hasta el último milímetro de piel en el proceso. Rebelando nuestra piel sin ningún tapujo u obstáculo a los ojos del otro.

Succione su labio entre los míos, bebiendo el gemido que dejo escapar su boca, perdiéndome en la dulzura, amor y lujuria que se entremezclaba en la mirada de Bella, mientras acababa de quitarme los zapatos y arrastraba con mis pies los restos de ropa que se agolpaban en mis tobillos.

Bella hizo ademán de quitarse los suyos, pero la detuve antes de que pudiese alcanzarlos –déjalos –rogué con voz ronca.

Mordió su generoso labio arqueando una ceja -¿es alguna especie de fantasía tuya? –pregunto divertida.

Me encogí de hombros, ni yo mismo sabía lo que me pasaba con sus zapatos. –me gusta como te quedan –intente sonar indiferente, pero su mirada me indico que no lo conseguí.

-¿sólo los zapatos? –dijo meciéndose en círculos sobre mi regazo.

-p-por ahora s-si, sólo los za-zapatos –logre decir, sujetando sus caderas y alzándola para alinearme con ella.

Su cuerpo me recibió y el mío se estremeció por completo con su contacto, iniciando la danza tan antigua como el mundo que nos volvió uno. Nuestros labios se encontraron frenéticamente, amortiguando con sus embestidas los gemidos que el vaivén de nuestros cuerpos arrancaba de la garganta del otro. Llegando juntos a la cima del éxtasis, que nos robo el aliento e hizo a Bella desplomarse jadeante sobre mi pecho.

Permanecimos firmemente abrazados en silencio. Nuestros cuerpos entrelazados, la cabeza de Bella sobre mi pecho y la mía apoyada en la suya, buscando calmar el ritmo acelerado de nuestras respiraciones que nos impedía formular una palabra completa.

-te amo –dije con un hilo de voz, besando su cabello.

Su cabeza de alzo y ambos sonreímos al unisonó cuando se encontraron nuestras miradas.

-también te amo Edward –beso mi pecho justo donde latía como loco mi corazón.

Sonreí como idiota acariciando su cabello y su espalda baja. -¿Bella? ¿Bella, amor estas bien? –pregunte alarmado al sentir sus lágrimas mojar mi piel.

-no es nada –sorbió su nariz –es sólo que estoy muy feliz. Esto es mucho más de lo que alguna vez imagine que sería.

Suspire, limpiando sus lágrimas la alcé hasta que nuestras frentes chocaron. –esto es sólo el comienzo amor, el comienzo de las muchas cosas que tú mereces y que yo voy a darte.

-Edward…

La bese acallando sus protestas. No importaban sus caprichos y su renuencia a los regalos, yo la llenaría de ellos y haría hasta lo imposible por hacerla cambiar de opinión y enseñarle a disfrutar de los beneficios que el apellido Cullen conllevaba.

" _Yo quisiera ser_ tu llanto,

ese que viene de tus sentimientos"

-no ahora amor –bese castamente sus labios. –aún no he terminado contigo –la mire apreciativamente haciéndola sonrojar.

-mm ¿y qué tienes en mente? –pregunto quitando los mechones de cabello que se pegaban a mi frente, sonriéndome ladinamente.

-un cambio de escenario –reí besando la punta de su nariz, para alzarme con ella en brazos rumbo a la que de ahora en adelante sería nuestra habitación.

Después de todo nuestro tiempo apenas comenzaba y sin dudas yo tenía muchas ideas para malgastarlo.

.

.

.

The End!

…

(*) Frase inspirada de la historia de mí melliza [clases de biomecánica I con Edward Cullen] se las recomiendo xD!

Holap!

Lamento la demora, pero la Universidad seca mi cerebro y qué decir de las solemnes de Biomecánica ¬¬° Pero no se preocupen, tuve mi castigo por ello, los Vulturis vinieron a visitarme y hasta un par de mortífagos estuvo por aquí instándome a que escribiera xD!

En fin, aquí finalmente les dejo el cap final, que debo decir me costó bastante escribir, pero gracias a mi melliza y mi querida Clau salió por fin!

Y bueno ya se termino! Pero como se dieron cuenta quienes conocen la canción, aún falta un párrafo, pero ese lo reserve para un epilogo. Al que no pongo fecha de publicación, porque antes tengo que actualizar mis otras historias y tengo que realizar el milagro y aprobar biomecánica T.T

Como siempre agradezco sus reviews, alertas y favoritos y espero su opinión en este último cap. Que va dedicado a todos quienes leen y en especial a mi melliza, que hoy esta de cumple! –este es otro regalo para ti! ^^- y que siempre me está instando a que escriba –te quiero millones mi viejita! xD! Y a la Claudi que me dio un par de ideas para la escena del departamento –te adoro amiga, y bueno esa parte tiene trozos de la vida de ambas. Ya quiero ver la cara del Marco cuando sepa que puse su "fascinación" con los zapatos de tacón xDDDD!

Los veo en el epilogo!

Beshos!


End file.
